jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джайро Цеппели/Введение
Джайро Цеппели(яп. ジャイロ・ツェペリ Jairo Tseperi); настоящее имя Джулиус Цезарь Цеппели(ユーリウス・カイザー・ツェペリ Yūriusu Kaizā Tseperi) — является дейтерагонистом седьмой части манги Невероятных приключений ДжоДжо: Гонка «Стальной Шар». Джайро - мастер спина, родом из Неаполитанского королевства. Он присоединяется к гонке «Стального Шара», чтобы выиграть амнистию для Марко, ребенка, которого ему поручено казнить. Его мастерство спина позже позволяет ему пробудить стенд - Ball Breaker. Внешность Джайро - человек среднего или выше среднего роста и спортивного телосложения. У него длинные волосы до середины спины, зеленые глаза, квадратные участки бороды на лице, покрывающие его челюсть, густые темные брови (на иллюстрациях), и зеленые губы. Он носит золотое зубные грили с надписью «GO! GO! ZEPPELI». Обычно он одет в темную рубашку с коротким рукавом, украшенную множеством шарообразных элементов, светлый длинный плащ, темные кожаные штаны и ковбойские сапоги. На нем одет пояс с пряжкой, на которой изображена пара рук, указывающие на его пах, и на его бедрах расположены пара специальных кобур для его стальных шаров. Он носит широкополую шляпу, с прорезями на кроне и краях. Вокруг кроны его шляпы находятся пара защитных очков с длинными прорезями. В зависимости от погоды он может носить свои очки, как дополнение к шарфу. Цветовая палитра Манга= Глаза: Зеленые Волосы: Блондин |-| ASB= Глаза: Голубые Волосы: Блондин |-| EoH= Глаза: Голубые Волосы: Зеленые Личность Джайро - дерзкий и яркий человек, участвующий в гонке «Стального Шара» ради спасения молодого мальчика по имени Марко. Джайро первоначально проявляет себя как дерзкий и агрессивный участник гонки. В отличие от других участников, Джайро агрессивно захватывает первое место, вырываясь впереди всех, а затем отбиваясь от всех, кто бросает ему вызов. Джайро - грубый человек, высмеивающий подавляющее большинство тех, кого он встречает. Даже со своим самым близким другом Джонни Джостаром, Джайро не смягчает своих слов и часто спорит с ним. Более того, Джонни произвел неизгладимое впечатление на Джайро только из-за своего упрямства, и иначе смотрел на него во время их первой встречи. Единственный человек, к которому Джайро относился с великим уважением, - это его суровый отец Григорио Цеппели. Дерзость и грубость Джайро - частое явление в боях, во время которых Джайро склонен издеваться над своими врагами. Например, он открыто смеялся над «нелепой» шляпой Маунтен Тима. Джайро особенно гордится своим мастерством спина, семейной техникой, включающей вращение и бросание стальных шаров с различными эффектами, и воспринимает спин, как вершину человеческого мастерства. Эта гордость оправдывается тем, что спин был способен одолеть (казалось бы) непобедимый стенд Фанни Валентайна - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: Love Train. Тем не менее, как наставник, он, казалось, был несколько озадачен обучением Джонни основам спина, и знакомил его с Золотым Прямоугольником только тогда, когда им угрожал новый враг. Как палач и в остальном противостоящий человек, Джайро не боится применять насилие даже со смертельным исходом. Однако, Джайро не настолько безжалостен, как Джонни, и изначально не стремится убивать своих врагов, если считает это ненужным. Примечательно, что Джайро пытался отговорить вора от дуэли с ним и использовал свои стальные шары только для того, чтобы он сам застрелился, если решит вытащить пистолет. Тем не менее, Джайро обладает чувством альтруизма и любит помогать всем, кто нуждается в его помощи, в частности, паралитику Джонни, которого он обучил технике спина и помог приобрести части Святого трупа, или например Марко, беспомощному ребенку, смертный приговор которого Джайро пытается обжаловать, выиграв гонку. Джайро часто сталкивался с альтернативной точкой зрения своего отца , который не одобряет проявления сентиментальности в жизни. На раннем этапе гонки Джонни сказал, что у Джайро нет решимости, необходимых для достижения цели. Жокей утверждал, что, поскольку Джайро вырос богатой и обеспеченной семье, у него нет такого "эгоистичного голода", которое присутствует у тех, кто вырос в страданиях, а этот "голод" был очень важен в гонке. Джайро поначалу боролся с альтруистической заботой к Марко, и в первую очередь полагался на уловки, чтобы победить в гонке. Во время своей битвы с Ринго Родэгейном он согнул свои первоначальные мотивы в более личную цель, в путь, чтобы лично убедиться, заслуживал ли Марко казни и кто именно является истинной личностью трупа. После этого Джайро переключился с дерзкого поведения, на более серьезное, чтобы сосредоточится на битвах. Вне боя Джайро достаточно эксцентричен и особенно ярок. У Джайро есть чувство юмора, связанное с "хреновыми" приколами, которые часто бросают вызов логике. Например, он под влиянием момента придумывает и поёт Джонни "Сырную песню". Он также любит драматические жесты и цитаты, говоря, что Богиня Удачи ехала с ним и что она откажется от его милости, если он когда-нибудь позволит другой женщине поехать с ним. В отличие от Джонни, Джайро часто любит усмехается, обнажая свои золотые зубы. Тот факт, что он выгравировал на них надпись «Go! Go! Zeppeli!», уже демонстрирует его яркую уверенность в себе. Юмористически, Джайро также держит при себе плюшевого мишку, любя его достаточно, чтобы сохранить его даже во время гонки. Однако, подражая своему собственному отцу, Джайро может быть суровым и достойным, когда он говорит о технике спина. Джайро живёт с философией жизни о неуверенности в себе, именуемой такой метафорой как «теннисный мяч над сеткой». Этой философии жизни его выучил отец. Благодаря ней Джайро имеет оптимистический взгляд на жизнь и убежден, что он сможет преодолеть любые неудачи, если будет идти добродетельным путем. Тем не менее, следуя убеждению «теннисный мяч над сеткой», Джайро осознает, что провал так же вероятен. Эта философия неоднократно как-то подтверждается многочисленными совпадениями и чудесами, помогающими ему на протяжении всего путешествия. Однако кульминацией всего его неудачи является то, что освобождение Марко происходит без его вмешательства, а позднее мальчик вовсе умирает от обычной простуды. Джайро также является бабником. В одном из флешбеков, рассказывается его роман с пациенткой. С другой стороны, когда Джайро и Джонни впервые встречаются с Люси Стил, он отказывается позволить ей ехать с ним и заявляет, что «ни одна женщина не будет ездить на его лошади». Позже он объясняет, что «Леди Удача» ревновала бы, если бы он позволил «другой женщине» ехать с ним. Джайро имеются некоторые причуды в лексиконе. Например, он любит говорить "Нью-хо-хо" когда посмеивается и склонен выкрикивать «ОРА!» во время сражений. Способности Спин thumb|270px|Спин в действии : Смотрите также: Стальной Шар Техника спина семьи Цеппели, обычно применяемая со специальными стальными шарами, является универсальным навыком, которому Джайро обучался с юности. Джайро имеет два стальных шара для самообороны, атаки и общего стратегического преимущества. Бросая свои стальные шары с помощью техники спина, Джайро может создавать различные впечатляющие траектории, способные даже заставить их возвращаться, в основном после успешного контакта с целью. При ударе по живому организму часто появляются спиральные ряби. Джайро может применять широкий спектр эффектов к людям или животным, включая мышечные, нервные и костные манипуляции, а также сильное выжимание воды из тканей организма. Джайро объясняет, что хотя спин использовался его семьей для казней, он не был разработан для деструктивных целей и во многом подходит для медецины. Спин можно рассматривать как аналог хамона, представленный в основном в Призрачной крови и Боевом стремлении. Скан thumb|left|199px|Скан Дебют в манге: After the Corpse's right eye binds with Gyro's, the word "TURBO" is inscribed on Gyro's iris, behind it a diagonally oriented cross; with a emerging from the bottom-outside of his eye, on his cheek, to begin with. A single eye appears within each of Gyro's active Steel Balls, staring outwards, also marked on the iris. When is active, the ability places eyes representing those of the Corpse in each of Gyro's active Steel Balls. These enhance Gyro's aptitude for the Spin, and his vision as surrogate eyes (enabling him to see remotely when Hot Pants blinds him with Cream Starter); as well as allowing him to see through people's bodies as though by X-ray, permitting him to calculate for better targeting. Святой Труп thumb|142px The complete guardian of the Corpse's eyes appears as a largely insentient, robotic humanoid figure. When Gyro departs this figure, it is divided, missing its left arm, leg, upper "eye" and the left plate of the two originally framing its head. A similar figure is seen once more when Gyro uses Scan, growing from his Steel Ball, in his battle against Ringo Roadagain.SBR Chapter 35: A Man's World (3) p.18 Ball Breaker Ball Breaker manifests when Gyro finally achieves the "Golden Spin". The stand is a visualization of Spin energy unleashed from Gyro's steel balls, the technique behind them ultimately becoming a Stand ability.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Araki Ball Breaker embodies a vast force capable of bypassing dimensional barriers.SBR Chapter 83: Ball Breaker (1) Личное *'Horseriding':Gyro is an experienced and capable equestrian, competent enough to ride across many types of terrain and be a serious competitor in the Steel Ball Run. His riding style can be summed up as aggressive, Gyro seeks to remain at the first place constantly, and takes dangerous shortcuts when he deems it necessary. When another rider challenges him, Gyro will actively try to get rid of him. His beloved horse is named Valkyrie. Related to that Gyro is knowledgeable about horses, particularly Valkyrie whose abilities and limits he can gauge at any moment. *'Medicine, Surgery and Anatomy':Being trained as a surgeon, Gyro is an accomplished surgeon, being able to make surgical operations on his own. This training also includes intimate knowledge of the human body Gyro uses in conjunction with the Spin in combat. *'Intelligence':Gyro is an adept tactician, being able to hold his own against several Stand users, and outsmarting them in several occasions. Gyro has been shown to be able to use his surrounding, or even the enemy's own power to his advantage. Gyro is a worldly invdividual, possessing a range of knowledge, including in tracking, opera, paleontology, and mathematics. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }}